Joyeux Anniversaire
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: Draco n'est rien d'autre qu'un enfant gâté, mais qu'en est il quand il ne peut avoir la seule chose qu'il désire? HPDM c'est du gentil yaoi mignon tout plein, rien de hard, mais yaoi quand même [complete] mais si vous voulez une suite...
1. Parasite Zabini!

**Nom de la fanfiction:**

Joyeux anniversaire

**Disclamer: **

Ces personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlin

**Genre:**

Yaoi certainement lemon

**Notes de l'auteur:**

C'est franchement le typique de la fanfiction écrite pour combler un trou dans son emploie du temps... en gros je raconte pour au final ne rien dire mais au moins on ne pourra pas dire que j'ai chômé! J'écris une petite page de chacunes de mes fanfics tous les soirs au minimum, je vais essayer de faire au moins un chapitre par fanfic d'ici la fin de semaine. Mais je ne garanti rien... même si j'en ai déjà fini un en un soir .

**La boite à idée:**

une nouvelle petite chose que je rajouterai dans mon profil. Si certains de vous n'ont pas le courage d'écrire une fanfiction sur un thème ou sur un couple, dans les séries suivantes (FMA, yu gi oh, HP, st seiya, devil devil beyblade) ils peuvent m'envoyer un MESSAGE PRIVE depuis mon profil. ça peut être rigolo. Les proposition de co-écriture sont les bienvenues (je n'écris cependant pas de yuri donc aucune proposition yuri ne sera prise en compte.).

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE:** **Chapitre I** _- _**Parasite Zabini!**

Draco Malfoy regardait par la fenêtre d'un air rêveur, le soleil se couchait et bien que Blaise lui racontait avec enthousiasme la dernière action d'un attrapeur de classe internationale durant la coupe du monde de Quidditch il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses pensées de son ennemi de toujours, qui logeait en ce moment même au Terrier, demeure familiale des Weasley.

Les Weasley étaient une famille de « sous sorciers » très pauvre, la mère étant femme au foyer, sept enfants, bref, cette famille n'avait rien pour avoir une bonne réputation. Ce n'était pas le cas de la famille Malfoy, dont le seul et unique héritier du nom était Draco Lucius. En effet, rien que leur nom de famille inspirait le respect le plus total et la crainte la plus justifiée.

Lucius Malfoy était un homme craint de tous ou presque, sa stature elle même était impressionnante. Des cheveux d'un blond platine, presque blancs, un sourire qui semblait ne jamais avoir été sincère déformait son visage en un rictus méprisant, toujours vêtu d'un noir profond relevé de vert, ses tenues, toujours impeccables, rappelaient son statu presque aristocratique.

Ses espoirs de succession avaient été assurés seize années plus tôt lors de la naissance de celui qui serait son seul et unique enfant, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Cet enfant avait très rapidement grandi en devenant une espèce de réplique miniature de son père, ses cheveux blonds et son teint pâle soulevait encore plus cette ressemblance. En plus de la ressemblance physique, Lucius Malfoy avait éduqué son fils en lui intimant des pensées mauvaises et en le convainquant de sa supériorité en tout , et , bien que sa mère fît un excellent travail pour que son fils ne suivent pas les traces de son père sur le chemin des ténèbres en lui apprenant les valeurs essentielles de la vie, il n'en demeura pas moins un enfant pourri gâté jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans.

Son entrée à Poudlard avait entièrement changé le jeune Draco, mais, suivant les enseignement de son père à la lettre, il avait su ne rien en montré. Tout avait changé depuis sa rencontre avec le fameux Harry Potter, dont le nom était plus célèbre que le sien mais qui avait été élevé dans le monde si bas des moldus. Il avait été encore trop jeune pour comprendre, mais il en tomba amoureux dès le premier regard, admirant son courage et sa beauté. Son idole refusa d'être son ami et, pour la première fois, il compris que tout ne s'obtenait pas avec de l'argent ou de la renommée, et il lui fallut longtemps pour l'accepter.

Tout n'était cependant pas perdu, s'il ne pouvait être le meilleur ami de Harry, il serait son pire ennemi. Lorsqu'il fut convaincu qu'il attirerait autant son regard, il bénit son père d'avoir su lui apprendre qu'il était sensé lui être supérieur. Pendant cinq longues années, Draco Lucius Malfoy, fût le plus exécrable des être aux yeux de son amour, et le plus respecté des Serpentards.

Malfoy avait cependant grandi depuis et à présent, il était presque un homme, il avait pleinement conscience de ses sentiments pour le survivant et, bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître aux yeux de son père, il était bien décidé à ce battre aux cotés de Harry si guerre il y avait contre les forces des ténèbres, que ce dernier le veuille dans son camps ou non.

Zabini Blaise, son meilleur ami savait pertinemment que Draco ne laissait jamais paraître sa véritable nature en public, mais devant lui, il n'y avait pas de tabou, Malfoy fils lui faisait entièrement confiance et il était le seul à savoir que son ami et amant nourrissait des sentiments pour le brun aux yeux verts, sans qu'il ne lui aie jamais rien dit. Pour Blaise, il était évident que ses sentiments seraient réciproques si le prince des Serpentards se comportait plus naturellement à l'école.

A la fin de l'année, il avait été cherché, dans un livre d'histoire récent, la date d'anniversaire de Harry pour venir ensuite, suggérer à son ami de marquer le cou... même anonymement. L'anonymat était même peut être le meilleur moyen d'attiser la curiosité de Potter et d'éloigner de lui ses préjugés

Ainsi, Draco Malfoy était allé avec Zabini Blaise chercher un cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il enverrai à Harry directement au terrier. Ils avaient même loué un hibou pour que le grand duc du blond ne trahisse pas son identité, en effet, tout le monde savait à quoi ressemblait le hibou de Draco, il était trop beau pour passer inaperçu.

Il fallait à un hibou exactement deux heures pour se rendre au terrier, les deux Serpentards décidèrent que le paquet arriverait à minuit pile, ils attendaient donc que vingt deux heures sonnèrent à la pendule magique.

Zabini racontait avec une précision déconcertante le plongeon final et détailla avec passion la main de l'attrapeur se refermant lentement sur la petite balle dorée avant de se rendre enfin compte que son meilleur ami ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille.

- vingt et une heures et quarante cinq minutes! Annonça le noir. 

Le jeune homme au teint pâle soupira, ce que le temps pouvait ralentir lorsque l'on attendait quelque chose. Soudain, un soucis se posa dans la tête du blond qui n'eut pas à parler pour que son complice comprenne.

- Et comment veux tu que ça lui déplaise? Franchement, tu connais quelqu'un que ça n'intéresserait pas? 

Draco soupira à nouveau. Son cadeau n'était pas vraiment pour Harry, il lui permettrait surtout de savoir si lui et le survivant étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Vingt deux heures moins cinq.

Le paquet était bien fermé, la lettre qui était jointe, solidement attachée, il n'y avait plus qu'à l'envoyer. Et ces cinq maudites minutes qui ne passaient pas! (NDA: il est quand même 22h37 à ma pendule à moi ils sont vachement en retard!! XD)

Finalement, vingt deux heures sonnèrent, Blaise ouvrit la fenêtre et Draco lacha le hibou en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Les deux compères le regardèrent s'éloigner dans la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'on ne le distingue plus, parfois, il virait légèrement et cachait de son aile une étoile avant de re-disparaître dans la noirceur du ciel. Le jeune Malfoy se prit à prier pour que l'oiseau arrive sans encombres à destination.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry Potter. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était presque minuit et Harry n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Hermoine lisait sur le lit d'à côté et Ron ronflait déjà depuis plus de deux heures. Le lendemain, c'était son anniversaire et comme tous les ans depuis quelques années il le fêterait chez les Weasley. La famille n'avait pas grand chose à lui offrir, mais c'était toujours mieux que chez les Dursley et la seule compagnie des gens de la maison était déjà un merveilleux cadeau.

Hedwige était perchée près de la fenêtre et regardait dehors en poussant de temps en temps un hululement plaintif indiquant qu'elle voulait se dégourdir les ailes. Elle vint près de son maître pour lui mordiller l'oreille et jouer avec ses mèches de cheveux rebelles pour qu'il lui ouvre les fenêtres. Mais Harry n'avait pas plus envie de se lever que de manger un crapaud.

Du moins c'était le cas avant qu'un autre hibou ne se perche du côté extérieur de la fenêtre et ne pousse des cris assourdissants. En effet un joli moyen duc de couleur fauve tapait contre le carreau en battant largement des ailes.

Le survivant se décida à se lever de son lit sous le regard intrigué d 'Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, laissant ainsi entré le hibou arrivant et faisant sortir Hedwige.

Le nouvel arrivant voleta un peu dans la pièce, réveillant Ron et finit par se poser sur le bureau avec un air un peu hagard. Harry vint à lui et décrocha le paquet qu'apportait le moyen duc avant de regarder l'enveloppe où était inscrit avec des déliés aristocratiques « Harry Potter, Le Terrier. » il caressa le hibou qui ne bougea pas pour autant, peut être attendait il une réponse fît remarquer Hermione.

Ronald venait de se lever pour demander qui était l'expéditeur du paquet, et Harry finit par ouvrir la lettre. Elle ne lui apprit rien.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry »

C'était tout ce qu'elle contenait. Il n'y avait pas de signature. Il ouvrit le paquet avec une appréhension certaine et en sortit une sphère de verre cerclée d'un anneau d'or. Dès qu'il l'eut touché, la boule commença à s'emplir une fumée blanche.

- Qui pourrait m'envoyer un rappel tout? 

- Harry, s'indigna Hermione, ce n'est pas un rappel tout! C'est une sentisphère, c'est un très vieux truc qu'utilisaient les dames d'autrefois pour connaître les sentiments de leurs prétendants!

- Comment ça??

- Et bien, elle émet systématiquement une fumée blanche quand son propriétaire la tient dans la main, si tu la mets entre les mains de quelqu' un d'autre elle change de couleur, noir pour la haine, bleu pour l'amitié, vert pour l'admiration, orange pour le mépris, violet pour l'intimidation, jaune pour la neutralité, rose pour l'envie et rouge pour l'amour et plus la couleur est vive plus le sentiment est franc, pur et puissant.

- Et ça marche?

- Donne la moi tu vas voir! 

Harry s'exécuta, dans la main d' Hermione la sentisphère devint d'un bleu presque étincelant, Ron en resta soufflé et pris la sphère à son tour sans vraiment y penser et la boule de verre changea de couleur pour stagner entre le bleu et le vert.

- Je ne sais pas qui t'a envoyé ça, Harry, mais à mon avis, si la personne qui te l'a envoyé n'a pas indiqué son identité c'est qu'il ou elle veux que tu la trouve pour t'avouer ses sentiments.

- Et vous croyez que je dois jouer le jeu?

- Sans aucun doute, Harry, de toute façon cette recherche va peut être te faire trouver l'âme sœur. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà!! qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Je laisse en one shot ou je fais une suite???


	2. Le messager

**Nom de ma fanfiction**

Joyeux Anniversaire

**Genre: **

Yaoi (forcément ')

**Couples:**

Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy

**Disclamer:**

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K.Roliwn... et elle a pas voulut me les vendre!!!!

**Notes de l'autatrice: **

Voilà, cette histoire ne devait pas avoir de suite à la base mais elle me plait bien, je pense que je vais rédiger une partie de chaque chapitre en temps à la première personne alternativement du point de vue de Harry et de Draco... c'est pas encore tout à fait sûr mais on verra sûrement au prochain chapitre.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre II:**** Le messager**

Harry regardait avec ennui la répartition des nouveaux élèves, depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, la seule chose qui l'intéressait était ce mystérieux expéditeur de sentisphère. D'un côté, cela plaisait à Hermione, d'un autre cela l'inquiétait, en effet, elle avait peur que Harry en oublie de travailler, ce qui allait certainement ce produire.

Le hibou ne s'était envolé par la fenêtre que lorsque Harry c'était décidé à envoyer un accusé de réception sous forme d'un remerciement et de la question « qui es tu? » Même s'il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

Il se serait bien servit d'Hedwige mais comment la pauvre chouette aurait elle trouvé l'expéditeur inconnu. En tout cas, Harry espérait que ce soit un expéditeur plutôt qu'une expéditrice car, et il n'en avait parlé à personne, depuis qu'il était sorti avec Ginny Weasley, il s'était rendu compte que les filles n'étaient pas faîtes pour lui, trop colériques, boudeuses, fragiles à son goût, il aurait préféré être entièrement dominé par sa Némésis mais aucune fille n'accepterait ce rôle.

Il remarqua que sa sentisphère vibrait et demanda à Hermione ce que cela signifiait .

- Pour une fois je ne sais vraiment pas, Harry, je suis désolée. 

Harry regarda machinalement autour de lui et remarqua que Draco Malfoy n'était pas à sa place habituelle et semblait profondément concentré dans un livre (non ce n'est pas « faîtes votre déclaration, pour les nuls » XD mais ça aurait pu!!).

Tellement concentré que ça paraissait bizarre. Harry chassa de sa tête l' idée que Malfoy pouvait être l'expéditeur de la sphère à sentiments, ce n'était pas son genre et puis elle se serrait colorée de noir bien avant qu'il ne la touche s'il devait la mettre dans la main du Serpentard.

Il ne sut pourquoi mais il reçut un pincement au cœur à cette pensée, mais Dumbledore ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y songer car il commença son discours habituel de début d'année.

- D'abord et avant tout, annonça le vieillard, je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue aux élèves de premiere année qui viennent d'être répartie dans les différentes maisons, je rappellerai également que cela fait cinq années de suite que Gryffondor obtient la coupe des quatre maisons et celle de Quidditch... 

Il y eut un tonnère d'applaudissement de la part des tables de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Pouffsoufle, et Dumbledore dût attendre que l'orage soit passé pour pouvoir parler à nouveau. (tonnerre... orage... hihihi que je suis gourde!!)

- Cette année encore, Mr Rusard, le concierge m'a demandé de vous rappeler qu'il vous est

interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs, entre les cours. Je rappelle aux élèves que l'accès à la forêt interdite est comment le laisse de viné son nom, interdit! Elle contient des loups garous, des centaures, des licornes, des sombrals, des tarentules géantes et bien d'autres créatures, mais je ne veux pas vous faire faire de cauchemars j'arrêterais donc là mon énumération. 

Il eut un petit sourire, tous les élèves restèrent stupéfaits et les premières années commençaient à prier pour ne jamais avoir à prier pour ne jamais devoir y aller.

- Les équipe de Quidditch seront formées au cours de la seconde semaine. Et maintenant je vais vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal et de divination, puisque Firenze, le centaure, à été ré-accepté dans son troupeau. Tout d'abord je vous présente Mr Blawer, qui sera votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. 

Un homme grand et fort, à la chevelure d'un brun profond presque noir, se leva et vint près de Dumbledor. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu nuit qui semblait parsemée d'étoiles scintillantes qui s'illuminaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Mr Blawer sembla demander la parole au directeur par le regard, parole qui lui fut accordé.

- Je sais que jusqu'ici vos professeurs de Défence Contre Les Forces Du Mal n'ont guère duré plus d'une année, j'espère faire exception à la règle tout de même. Je me Nomme Shanna Hemrike(prononcé Hèmeriké) Blawer. J'étais Auror, au même titre qu'Alastor Maugrey, mais je juge que certaines choses ne devraient pas être montrées, certains, ici, sauront de quoi je parle. 

Les élèves de sixième année, Neville en particulier, ainsi qu'Hermione, tiquèrent légèrement. Il était vrai que Maugrey n'aurait pas dût leur montrer les sortilèges impardonnables deux ans plus tôt.

- J'ai fait mes études dans cette école, je ne dirais pas dans quelle maison pour ne pas créer de préjugés. Tout ce que je dirais c'est que j'ai toujours agis dans l'impartialité et avec sévérité, vous serez toujours puni et récompensé lorsque vous le méritez et justement à la gravité ou au mérite de vos actions. Je ne ferais aucune exception ou aucun favoritisme. Je pense avoir assez parlé... je laisse la parole à notre bon directeur.

- Merci Shanna, au moins tout est parfaitement clair, espérons que vos cours le soit autant! Ils seront certainement captivants! Sans ironie aucune! Bien, je vais à présent vous présenter Mme Lovely, qui sera votre professeur de divination... souhaitez vous vous exprimer Emilia? Non? Libre à vous. Bien, le professeur Hagrid reprend son service aux cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Maintenant je vais vous laisser manger... que le banquet commence. 

Les plats apparurent sur les tables, la sentisphère vibrait toujours autant tandis que Hermione commençait à expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ses bonnes impressions sur le professeur Blawer. Personne n'osait l'interrompre mais personne ne l'écoutait non plus.

Draco Malfoy se leva bien avant tout le monde en demandant à Cécile Morrison, le second préfet de guider les premières années et déclara qu'il allait se coucher. Harry, qui l'avait entendu parler le traita intérieurement de petite nature d'aller se coucher à neuf heures mais ne fit pas attention au cahier que Malfoy tenait sous le bras.

Le dîner se terminait dans le bruit et Hermione et Ron conduisirent les nouveaux élèves à la salle commune en leur récitant le règlement et en promettant des retenues au moindre écart. Harry préféra aller se coucher et monta au dortoir. Il allait s'allonger lorsqu'il se tapa la tête contre quelque chose de relativement dur.

Il passa la main dans la taie de son oreiller, et en ressortit un beau livre à la reliure de cuire sur lequel était écrit « Le messager ». Il en ouvrit les pages, il y avait un billet au milieu et l'écriture qui le couvrait était parfaitement identique au billet « joyeux anniversaire » du trente et un juillet.

C'est le moment que choisit Seamus Finigan pour entrer dans le dortoir.

- Wouah! Harry! tu... tu as un messager? Tu t'en sers?

- Je viens de le trouver dans mon oreiller... je suis pourtant arrivé le premier...

- Tu ne sais pas qui te l'as offert?

- Non... je sais que c'est la même personne qui m'a offert une sentisphère mais je ne sais pas à quoi ça sert.

- Le messager est un cahier qui te permets de communiquer avec quelqu'un aussi loin qu'il soit. J'en ai un pour garder contact avec ma copine qui est a Pouffsoufle, le soir. 

Harry ouvrit le cahier, l'autre Gryffondor lui conseillait de marquer quelque chose mais, que pourrait il bien écrire ? Ron entra dans le dortoir en disant que Hermione ne laisserait jamais les premières années aller se coucher en commençant à mettre son pyjama.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais Draco Malfoy n'arrivait pas à dormir, son journal n'émettait pas de lumière, peut-être que Harry c'était assommé dessus en se couchant. C'était la seule explication plausible. Il regardait son messager en espérant qu' un peu de clarté s'échapperait d'entre ses pages.

Il se retourna sur l'autre côté, espérant trouver un peu de sommeil, en vain, la pensée du journal l'obsédait au point de lui ôter tout répit. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le journal qui émettait une douce lumière bleue semblait vouloir s'échapper de son ventre comme si elle perçait à travers les barreaux d'une prison.

Draco sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine au point qu'il faillit s'en échapper, et c'est avec des mains tremblantes qu'il se saisit de son messager. La reliure de cuire semblait devenir transparente alors que la lumière s'intensifiait, signe que le message s'allongeait. 

Lorsqu'il trouva le courage de l'ouvrir une lueur rouge s'échappa de la page pour former une petite boule lumineuse écarlate qui vint voleter devant les mots qui s'étaient formés dans une écriture irrégulière.

On pouvait à présent lire: « Je n'arrive pas à dormir avec cette histoire... pourquoi ne pas venir me voir directement? »

D'un geste fébrile, Malfoy attrapa une plume mais ne déboucha pas son encre, il se mit pourtant à écrire et les déliés de son écriture apparurent sur la feuille parcheminée d'une couleur verte vive et claire.

« Tu n'aurai pas voulu ni m'écouter ni me croire. »

Ses mots, lumineux au départ, se ternirent pour ne laisser qu'une encre verte classique. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que la lumière rouge des mots de Harry ne viennent s'aligner sous ses propres mots.

« Ah bon? Explique toi... »

« Disons que par le biais de nos messagers je peux éliminer tous les préjugés que tu pourrais avoir sur moi. »

« Juste une question... Tu es de quel sexe? »

Draco eut un arrêt. Devait il apprendre à Harry qu'il était un homme? Le rejetterai-il alors? Mais les mots en rouge et la petite boule lumineuse réapparurent.

« Je suis bi c'est juste pour me faire une idée. »

Malfoy relut ces mots plusieurs fois. Potter? Bi? Il se risqua à révéler son premier secret. Une fois les mots sur le papier, il se dit que c'était une bêtise car le survivant avait très bien pu se moquer de lui. Ce n'était pas le cas et il s'en rendit compte très vite.

« J'imagine que je dois te trouver par mes propre moyen c'est ça? »

« Oui... en attendant tu peux m'appeler « Angel »

D'abord le serpentard trouva la manœuvre du pseudonyme un peu bête, mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite de la recherche de Harry.

« C'est un indice? »

« En effet. »

« J'aurai le droit à d'autres petites choses du genre pour m'aider? »

« Peut-être, ça dépendra de ton assiduité! »

« Est ce que j'en ai déjà eut un autre que je n'ai pas trouvé? Ou c'est le seul indice que je possède? »

« Il y en a un autre mais je ne te dirais pas lequel. »

« Je vais aller me coucher pour y réfléchir. Bonne nuit Angel! »

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Il ferma le messager et s'allongea sur le lit. Toutes les petites boules lumineuses qui s'étaient échappées du journal s'éteignirent au bruit des pages qui s'entrechoquèrent et l'obscurité se fit dans le dortoir. Zabini Blaise souriait, la tête dans son oreiller, et se laissa enfin glisser dans les bras de Morphée, tandis que Draco se demandait s'il n'allait pas rester éveillé toute la nuit tant il se sentait ébranlé. Ses mains tremblaient, son sang battaient la mesure à un rythme infernal à ses tempes, son cœur tapait contre sa poitrine comme pour la briser, mais le reste de son corps était léger, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait s'envoler par la fenêtre. Mais sachant que ce n'était qu'une impression, il se contenta d'ouvrir cette dernière pour sentir la brise caresser son corps et le calmer.

Harry de son côté, regardait également par la fenêtre, mais il ne tentait pas de se calmer, il réfléchissait à l'indice qu'avait put lui laisser Angel, ça devait être quelque chose de simple. Il était loin de se douter que la couleur seule de leurs écritures symbolisaient leur maison respective.

----------------------------

Et voilà !!!! qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Review ? Pas review?


	3. La potion

**Nom de la Fanfiction:**

Joyeux anniversaire

**Genre:**

YAOI POWA!!

**Couples: **

Zavez qu'à lire!!!:p

**Disclamer:**

ces personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowlin

**Notes de l'auteur:**

J'ai terminer le second chapitre de cette fanfiction la veille de mon anniversaire (10 août) et j'entame à présent le troisème chapitre (on est le 11) j'ai pas écrit hier, honte à moi!!

**Chapitre 3:**** La potion.**

Harry tournait en rond dans sa tête, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il cherchait un garçon. C'était aussi facile que de trouver une aiguille dans une meule de foin et il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

Il savait également que la personne avait quelque chose à voir avec un ange, mais pour le moment ce n'était pas suffisant. Peut être avait il une gueule d'ange, ça l'arrangerait bien et il commença par éliminer tous les garçons à face de rat de sa maison puis, ceux de Serdaigle, de Poufsoufle. Mais il renonça à lister des face de rats de Serpentard, il y en avait trop et lista les gars potables de cette maison.

Hermione avait réussit à se fournir (dans la salle sur demande) une liste des élèves avec leur photo d'identité. Très peu de Serpentard étaient au goût de Harry, physiquement parlant, et en relisant sa liste pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de ligne en recopiant les noms, il se rendit compte q'il avait écrit « Draco Malfoy ».

Bien sur que Draco Malfoy plaisait à Harry, mais son sale caractère enlevait le sourire qu'il affichait sur sa photo et qui le rendait franchement mignon. Le survivant eut un peu de mal à l'admettre mais, lorsqu'il souriait, Malfoy était beau et il se prit à prier de le voir sourire ainsi au moins une fois pour de vrai.

Il sorti de ses pensée lorsque Snape vint lui asséner un coup du plat de la main sur le crâne.

- Si Monsieur Harry Potter voulait bien répondre à la question que je viens de poser... nous vous écoutons. 

Le pauvre Gryffondor n'avait aucunement écouté, par contre, il entendit clairement Malfoy qui chuchotait et ses larbins qui ricanaient grassement.

- Alors? L'ingrédient manquant pour ce filtre d'amour? 

Harry regarda machinalement le tableau et ne vit pas Blaise filer un coup de coude à Draco qui remua lentement sa baguette pour y faire apparaître le mot « Mandragore ». Le survivant hésita un petit instant, de tout façon, il n'avait rien à perdre et les mots lumineux verts disparurent.

- La... La mandragore, Monsieur 

Rogue eut un regard mauvais, il devait se douter quelque chose l'avait aidé. Il se tourna vers le tableau que son élève avait fixé avant de répondre mais rien n'apparaissait dessus.

- Si vous pouviez porter plus d'attention à ce cours à présent, j'en serais ... non pas ravi, mais simplement satisfait. 

L'esprit de Harry fit tilt à cet instant, il venait de reconnaître l'écriture de la personne qu'il cherchait, il regarda autour de lui, Malfoy était toujours en train de se foutre de lui avec ses larbins, Neville n'avait rien compris, Hermione regardait le tableau avec insistance comme pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, Ron, qui dormait jusqu'alors se réveilla d'un coup et fit semblant d'être très intéressé par le cours.

Il décida d'en parler avec Angel le soir même.

Snape leur fît préparer les ingrédients en défendant à quiconque de jouer avec l'élixir, même une fois terminer... surtout terminé, en fait. Les instructions étaient très compliquées et même Hermione vérifiait deux fois avant d'ajouter les éléments du filtre d'amour dans son chaudron.

Même Snape fût étonné par la concentration de Malfoy et pensa que ce dernier avait enfin trouvé sa vocation, il prendrait sûrement sa suite en temps que professeur de potions à Poudlard. En réalité, Draco préparait ce que Blaise appelait « l'ultime recours » en cas d'échec avec Harry. S' il n'était pas bien préparé cela l'empoisonnerait, ça serait dommage après tous ces efforts.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Hermione était déjà debout et alla poser son flacon plein d'un liquide rose pâle sur le bureau. Snape marmonna quelque chose comme « pas assez d'asphodèle » et Hermione sortit de la classe assez satisfaite. La potion de Harry était violacée, lorsqu'il apporta à son tour sa fiole, le directeur de Serpentard eut un rictus méprisant, mais l'adolescent jugea assez réussie comparée à celle de Neville dont la couleur orangée tirant sur le jaune n'inspirait aucune potion, ou encore celle de Ron qui était carrément noire.

Draco arriva derrière lui avec un flacon du liquide transparent demandé au début du cours et s'en alla triomphant. Il rangeait ses affaires lorsque Sévérus remarqua qu'une seconde fiole traînait sur son bureau juste avant que son filleul ne le range précipitamment dans son sac de classe.

Harry Quitta la classe, c'était son dernier cours pour la matinée, il alla s'installer dans le parc avec ses deux meilleurs amis qui commentaient le cours le plus barbant de leur existence. Finalement Ronald se décida à poser LA question.

- C'était Angel qui t'as écrit la réponse au tableau?

- je crois bien, je suis même certain: c'était son écriture!

- Réfléchit Harry, on a de nouvelles indications! S'exclama Hermione, il est en 6ème année, comme nous, il est à Gryffondor!

- Ou à Serpentard, fit remarquer Ron.

- Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait laissé un indice l'autre soir... mais je n'arrive pas à trouver lequel! Se lamenta Harry.

- Harry, calme toi, ça fait à peine une semaine que tu cherches, tu ne va pas le trouver en claquant des doigts! 

Hermione avait raison, il lui fallait être patient. Il sortit son messager et l'ouvrit à la page de leur dernière conversation (celle du chapitre deux et qui remonte à une semaine). Il n'avait pas parlé à Angel depuis une semaine. S'il était dans leur classe, il n'avait pas cours pendant cette heure avant le déjeuner, il reprit sa plume.

« Merci »

C'est tout ce qu'il trouva à écrire.

Le Messager de Draco s'illumina de roue dans la bibliothèque, d'abord, il ne le remarqua pas, absorbé par un devoir de soins aux créatures magiques qu'il devait rédiger pour la fin de la semaine, puis Blaise le prit dans son sac et le lui mit sous le nez.

Il y eut un moment d'arrêt, ne comprenant pas ce que ce mot de remerciement signifiait.

« De quoi? »

« Pour le cours de potion... c'était toi n'est ce pas? »

« Oui, mais ne me remercie pas, c'est normal, tu étais dans la merde. »

« Je me serais certainement fait collé jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité! »

« De rien. »

« Du coup j'ai de nouvelles informations sur toi! »

« Ah? Lesquelles? »

« Tu es en sixième année à Serpentard et Gryffondor! »

« Ah oui... je n'y avais pas pensé... »

« Je dois me rendre en cours... je te laisse. »

« D'accord... à plus tard. »

Draco referma son messager et le remis dans son sac en souriant rêveusement. Blaise attrapa un livre pour lui en mettre un coup sur la tête et lui rappeler que Harry n'allait pas tarder à deviner qui il était. Le prince des vert et argent avait en effet un soucis de taille à présent: s'il se faisait trouvé sans se faire apprécier, le survivant ne lui laisserai jamais sa chance, il devait tenter l'impossible pour faire ralentir les recherches de Potter.

Il y avait une sortie à Préaulard prévue deux semaines plus tard, il lui fallait éviter cette sortie, il faisait chaud et ils n' auraient pas le droit de porter leurs uniformes dont les chemises cachaient la naissance du cou.

Peu avant la rentrée des classes, vers la fin du mois d'août, Draco avait réussit à convaincre son père de le laisser se faire tatouer, le seul argument de son père ayant été que son fils n'était pas un chien, et que, par conséquent, il n'avait pas besoin de tatouage, Draco, avec l'appui de sa mère, avait obtenu le droit d'aller chez un tatoueur sorcier renommé.

L'héritier Malfoy avait mit longtemps à ce décider, Blaise et lui regardait le catalogue des tatouages les plus faits, lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur deux ailes d'anges stylisée, noires et rouges, dont la légende était « Angel ». Lorsque Mr Black, le tatoueur lui avait demandé où il voulait ce motif, Draco avait répondu sur le bas de la nuque. Ainsi, lorsqu'il portait un tee-shirt, on voyait nettement les deux ailes se découper fièrement sur sa peau pâle.

Le pseudonyme qu'il avait prit en parlant à Harry était un clin d'œil à ce tatouage qu'il voulait lui montrer plus tard. Il ne pourrait certainement pas aller à Préaulard sans mourir de chaud avec une chemise à col , qu'il supportait grâce à la fraîcheur que conservait le château, ou bien sans montrer son tatouage. Même s'il ne croisait pas le balafré, le fait qu'il soit tatoué lui remonterait certainement jusqu'à oreille et la puce qui va avec.

Ce cruel dilemme finit par lui faire proposer à Blaise de rester avec lui au château, sous condition qu'il ne soit pas découvert avant cette date.

Voilàààààààààà!! alors?? qu'en pensez vous? Dîtes moi comment vous pensez que ça va se finir? Reviews? Pas reviews?

Je sais que je fait souvent des phrases longues et complexes... est ce que ça gène beaucoup la lecture? Ou ça passe plutôt bien?


	4. Les ailes rouges de l'ange blond

**Nom de la fanfiction :**

Joyeux anniversaire

**Couples : **

Harry X Draco

**Disclamer : **

les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowlin

**Notes de l'auteur : **

Cette fanfition je l'aie terminée avant d'en poster le premier chapitre histoire de ne pas m'engager dans une histoire trop longue donc voilà voilà !!!

Chapitre 4 

**Joyeux anniversaire**** : Les ailes rouges de l'ange blond.**

Harry ne cessait de regarder son messager. Il ne l'emmenait pas en cours, c'était beaucoup trop risqué, s'il s'illuminait en classe, il se ferait certainement confisquer son seul moyen de communiquer avec Angel. Il pensait de plus en plus à ce dernier, au point où il n'entendit pas rogue le sermonner et se rendit compte dix minutes plus tard qu'il avait vidé son chaudron et qu'il ne lui restait plus assez de temps pour concocter quoi que ce soit.

Comme d'habitude, Malfoy arborait un sourire narquois en passant devant sa table et renversa ce qui se trouvait au bord de sa table par terre. Par pur miracle, rien ne se brisa, pas une fiole ne vola en éclat. Il se remis au travail, espérant trouver quelque chose pour rendre ce qui ressemblerait sûrement de très loin au poison qu'ils devaient produire pour ce cours.

Il ne réussit pas a temps mais tout se passait a peut près comme l'indiquaient les consignes au tableau, mis à part que la potion ne produisait aucune bulle. Il se leva en même temps que la sonnerie pour aller poser sa fiole remplie d'un liquide orange fluo qui aurait du être marron clair lorsque Draco Malfoy se pressa derrière lui et lui fit lâcher sa fiole.

Harry était trop en colère pour se rendre compte que Malfoy tenait en réalité un de ses précieux récipient de verre étiqueté à son nom, qu'il s'empressa d'aller déposer sur le bureau du professeur. Presque personne n'avait réussit la potion , et si Harry avait eut le même résultat qu'un autre élève cela se serait vu très vite. Cependant, quand Rogue regarda la fiole de « Harry Potter » il vit simplement qu'il avait mis trop de pousses de mandragore, mais que sa potion avait un effet positif, puisqu'il tua le pauvre cobaye.

Les couloirs étaient bondés, et ce pour une raison simple. Le Professeur Blawer se rendait en classe et toute les filles de toutes les années lui emboîtait le pas en lui posant un tas de questions inutiles auxquelles il répondit gentiment et sans broncher. Même Hermione le suivait de près lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en classe, au grand désespoir des autres prétendantes.

Il ordonna d'un ton calme aux élèves de s'asseoir et s'assit sur le bord de son bureau, les bras croisés, un grand sourire fixé aux lèvres en attendant le calme. Il ne se passa pas longtemps pour que celui se fasse, comme Rogue et Mcgonagal, il était un de ces professeur qui n'avaient pas besoin d'élever le ton pour qu'on aie envie d'écouter attentivement. Mise a part lorsqu' Hermione avait posé des questions sur la chambre des secrets au professeur Binns, Harry n'avait jamais écouté un silence d'attention. En effet, il était clair que le silence présent ne s'était pas installé sur un ordre mais bel et bien pour que le professeur leur montre l'étendu de son savoir.

Il ne se fit pas prié. Il fit l'appel puis leva son regard charmeur et son sourire séduisant (c'est pas Hermione qui m'a forcé a écrire ça …non non je vous jure !!) vers ses élèves et déclara :

- Vous pouvez ranger vos Manuels, nous ne nous en serviront que très rarement. Je préfère que vous preniez des notes lorsque je parle. Et pas de plumes à papote s'il vous plait. 

Quelques filles rangèrent leurs plumes ensorcelées dans leur sac pour en sortir des plumes classiques.

- J'ai regardé les notes des années précédentes, les résultats des buses, bref, je me suis fait une idée précise de qui sont les bons et les mauvais élèves. Ce qui a retenu mon attention c'est Mr Potter qui sait faire apparaître un patronus…. Melle Granger qui est la plus brillantes élève de son niveau et Mr Londubat qui a fait des progrès spectaculaires lors de la cinquième année… AH ! et puis Mr Malfoy qui a d'excellentes appréciations mais qui se débrouille beaucoup mieux que beaucoup lorsqu'il s'agit de jeter des mauvais sorts que lorsqu'il doit les bloquer…. 

Il y eut un silence. Malfoy eut un rictus méprisant et regarda Crabe qui apparemment n'avait rien comprit.

- Je vais vous répartir par groupe de deux, on va faire des duels. Histoire de voir votre niveau. On va tirer au sort. J'ai déjà préparé les petits papiers 

Il agita une demi feuille de parchemin blanc qu'il glissa dans le sac vide avec un air mystérieux en faisant un clin d'œil à la classe.

- Mais… monsieur…. Il n'y en a qu'un, intervint Marcus Flint, un Serpentard efflanqué avec une tête de rat, et il n'y a rien du tout dessus.

- Bonne observation Mr Flint, répondit Blawer en souriant plus mystérieusement encore, puisque vous êtes très perspicace vous allez venir et tirer un nom dans le sac. 

Flint se leva avec la vague impression que le professeur se moquait de lui, mais il plongea la main dans le sac et quelque chose explosa sous ses doigts en une multitude de petites gouttes d'eau. Flint regarda le prof, qui lui sourit à nouveau et il retira sa main. Les petites gouttes volaient avec lenteur autour de sa main, laissant rechaper une lumière douce et un prénom se forma à partir de l'eau. « Neville Londubat ».

Blawer fut soudain rayonnant.

- Ce sort révèle avec quelle personne vos duels seront le plus instructifs. Donc, Mr Londubat vous allez vous mettre au fond de la classe avec Flint et attendre sagement. Au suivant, Miss Granger, allez y. 

C'est ainsi que Hermione se retrouva avec Zabini Blaise, que Ron se retrouva avec Seamus, Parvati avec Milicent Bulstrode, et Pansy Parpinson avec Dean Thomas. Ce fut le tour de Harry de plonger la main dans le sac.

L'eau mit longtemps à se décider, Blaise regardait Malfoy qui avait fermer les yeux et qui se demandait s'il devait prier un dieu quelconque sans savoir s'il voulait être ou pas ne pas être placé avec le Gryffondor.

- Professeur… balbutia Harry, Il…. Il doit y avoir un erreur…

- Ce sort ne connaît pas de défaillance, Mr Potter, Malfoy et vous rejoignez le fond de la classe. 

Malfoy ouvrit les yeux et vit son ennemi et amour le fixer avec intensité et étonnement face à son manque de réaction. Il rejoignit le reste de la classe au fond de la salle, le serpentard sur les talons.

- Maintenant que vous êtes tous répartis vous allez vous entraîner. Interdiction d'utiliser des sorts trop puissants, uniquement des sorts de désarmements. 

Il fit disparaître les tables et les chaises d'un coup de baguette magique, et les élèves se positionnèrent face à face pour un duel. Malfoy semblait avoir perdu sa combativité et aurait clairement préféré avoir n'importe qui à part Harry comme partenaire. Il brandit néanmoins sa baguette vers Harry après avoir salué respectueusement.

Harry leva sa baguette et attendit le décompte du professeur.

- Près ? un ! deux ! trois ! »

EXPELIARMUS ! cria Harry. 

Et Draco alla rencontrer le mur derrière lui et le heurta violemment. Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il se relève avec son habituel regard belliqueux pour lui renvoyer son sortilège dans la figure. A la place, il vit couler un filet de sang son visage pâle et se précipita près de lui. Sa chemise était déchirée au niveau de la nuque et on apercevait nettement le tatouage de deux ailes rouges.

Le souvenir d'Angel lui remonta à l'esprit et il se prit à regarder le visage de Draco. Il n'était pas si vilain sans son regard provocateur et son rictus méprisant, il était même plutôt mignon.

- Professeur !! Malfoy !! il n'a pas contré mon sortilège… il est blessé ! 

- Emmenez le à l'infirmerie, Potter. 

- Bien professeur. 

Il se demanda un instant s'il allait réussir à le porter, mais le serpentard était léger, tellement léger que le Gryffondor pensa qu'il devait avoir les os creux. Il le porta dans ses bras jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il attendit son réveil. Mais celui ci ne venait pas. Après le déjeuner ils avaient enchantements puis Histoire de la magie et ils auraient terminé leurs devoirs.

Il décida de prendre son messager et d'essayer de contacter Angel cet après midi là. Si Draco n'était pas réveillé, il testerait ça dans l'infirmerie, peut être que le blond le conservait sur lui.

Il quitta l'infirmerie sans dire un mot et se rendit dans la grande salle où les Serpentards le regardaient d'un air mauvais. Il s'assit près de Ron et d'Hermione.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé Angel. 

- Ah oui ? s'enthousiasma Hermione. Qui est ce ?

- Malfoy 

Ses deux meilleurs amis faillirent s'étouffer et le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Il a un tatouage d'ailes d'ange sur la nuque, et j'ai compris pourquoi je ne trouvait pas l'indice qu'il disait m'avoir laissé, sur mon messager j'écris en rouge, lui en vert… Gryffondor et Serpentard ! 

- C'est un peu léger quand même. 

- on verra bien… en attendant je vais confirmer ça en essayant de contacter Angel ce soir. 

Après les cours Harry se rendit donc comme prévu à l'infirmerie. Malfoy était réveillé et il regardait avec appréhension le livre à la reliure de cuire que le Gryffondor tenait sous le bras. Il fit mine de trouver quelque chose de très intéressant à regarder par la fenêtre. Potter s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit son journal sur ses genoux.

- Je sais que c'est toi…. C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que j'ai de préjugé n'est ce pas ? 

Il garda le silence. Il n'avait ni la volonté ni le cran nécessaire pour réussir à se justifier. Harry le va une de ses plumes et dessina un cœur sur la page. Le sac de Draco s'illumina. Le fier serpentard fermait les yeux le plus fort possible mais ses larmes réussissaient toujours à s'échapper. Harry posa la main sur son visage avec douceur en joignant leurs lèvres pour la première fois.

- Alors laissons tomber le passé… repartons à zéro, sans ses « à priori » que tu redoute tant 

- J… Joyeux anniversaire… Harry. 

Alors ? qu'en pensez vous ?? si vous avez aimez une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir si vous voulez une suite je ne suis pas contre mais faut vraiment le vouloir.


	5. SUITE! Désolé pour hier soir

**Nom de la fic :**

Joyeux anniversaire

**Disclamer : **les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas

**Couples :** Draco X Harry

**Notes de l'auteur **: je ne pensais pas avoir tant de reviews me demandant de continuer mais je vais le faire cette histoire aura donc une suite. Elle se passe quelques jours après la déclaration de Draco, il va mieux et il a décidé avec Harry de garder leur relation secrète... mais bizarrement elle ne l'est pas resté plus de vingt quatre heures

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE Chapitre 6 : Désolé pour hier soir POV Draco 

Je me réveille et cette couleur que je hais plus que tout viens heurter mes yeux délicats. Le rouge. Pourquoi faut il que même son pyjama soit de cette fiche couleur écarlate ? Godric Gryffondor avait vraiment des goûts de chiottes… au moins Salazar avait une conception de ce qu'était la classe et l'élégance lorsqu'il avait choisit le vert et l'argent pour représenter sa maison. Je remue le nez en sentant ses mèches de cheveux me chatouiller doucement le visage. J'aime terriblement le contact de sa peau que je caresse tendrement sous ce maudit pyjama. Je le maudit autant pour sa couleur que parce qu'il sert a masquer la pudeur de mon petit ami que j'ai convaincu de dormir près de moi cette nuit. Il avait quitté son dortoir vers 22heures, heure où tous les blaireaux de sa maison étaient couchés comme des poules.

Je me blotti dans son dos, cache mon visage dans son cou et donne un petit coup de langue sur sa peau douce. Cela à pour effet de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il soupire, encore tout ensommeillé et ramène ses bas sur son torse, sur lequel il trouve mes mains, immobiles mais sous ses vêtements. Il fait un mouvement pour s'éloigner de moi et me regarde bizarrement avant de regarder autour de lui, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre où il est. Il me regarde, croise mes yeux que j'ai enveloppé de toute la tendresse de laquelle je suis capable et il se rappelle. Que c'est lent a la détente un Gryffondor le matin… enfin ça l'est toujours mais là c'est pire. Il a un sourire désolé et reviens contre moi.

- Bonjour Harry. Bien dormi ?

- Oui… je suis désolé…je suis un peu

- lent d'esprit ? c'est rien je ne t'en veux pas. 

Je l'embrasse pour l'empecher de répliquer et il se laisse tout de suite manipuler. Il me laisse me positionner au dessus de lui, non sans rougir quelque peu, sans rien sire et me regarde d'un air un peu hagard. Il est mignon. Dommage que ce maudit pyjama gâche pas mal de choses, je me concentre sur ses yeux. Ils sont vraiment magnifiques, on aurait dit deux orbes d'émeraudes purs et transparents que l'ont aurait incrusté sur un bijou sublime. J'aime son regard, il est si intense et pourtant si mystérieux. J'ai toujours eut l'impression qu'il pouvait parler rien qu'avec ses yeux et que c'était moi qui n'arrivais à décoder son message que lorsqu'il me disait « je te hais ». Mais maintenant que je l'ai pour petit ami, je ne le comprend pas plus, mais au moins je sais décrypter « je t'aime Draco » dans ses pierres précieuses qui me fixent et le sourire doux qui les accompagne.

- Quelle heure est il Mal… Draco ? 

Je regardais rapidement ma montre à gousset, celle que j'ai toujours dans ma poche quelles que soient les circonstances. Les aiguilles en or indiquent fièrement onze heures.

- Il est encore trop tôt pour quitter le lit un dimanche matin.

- Non mais sérieusement Draco ? quelle heure est il ?

- L'heure de s'acheter une montre… pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- J'aimerai assez savoir quel genre d'excuse je vais devoir trouver pour justifier que j'étais pas dans le dortoir ce matin.

- Bah tu diras que tu étais à la bibliothèque.

- Draco… s'il te plait.

- Onze heures. 

Il me regarde, incrédule. Et oui mon beau brun tu as fait le tour de l'horloge au lit. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous et le contraire aurait été vexant. J'aurais alors crut que tout ce que Harry désirait c'était un plan culs et je ne l'aurais pas supporté : je l'aime trop pour cela.

A ma grande surprise, il se blottit encore contre moi et ferme les yeux de ce qui semble être de bien être. Je resserre mon étreinte autour de lui et j'embrasse doucement sa tête. Comment ai je pu me passer de lui durant tout ce temps.

Je regarde la senti sphère et la prend au creux de ma paume. Elle vire immédiatement à cette couleur idiote qui représente l'amour que j'ai pour lui. La lumière qui émane de la boule de verre m'éblouit un peu et Harry vient souder ses lèvres aux miennes. Je ne suis pas doué pour exprimer mes sentiments envers lui, c'est un peu nul je sais mais j'ai l'impression que lui dire que je l'aime ne suffit pas. Je cherche constamment d'autres mots pour lui conter tout ce que je ressent mais rien n'est assez fort, rien n'est jamais assez puissant pour exposer mon amour. Mais il comprend, je le vois dans son regard et s'il n'y a pas de mot dans le dictionnaire pour tout laisser entendre, alors nos yeux qui se croisent en inventent d'autres, ceux que seuls les cœurs amoureux peuvent concevoir.

Je caresse doucement son torse à travers le pyjama. Il panique et me demande ce que je fais. Je répond que je le regarde, parce qu'il est beau et que j'aime l'admirer. La seconde question veut savoir pourquoi je le caresse. Ma réponse est que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher mais qu'il n'a pas a avoir peur. Je ne compte pas précipiter les choses, encore moins avec lui. Il a les joues rouges, il aime que je le complimente mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que lui. Je trouve ça terriblement mignon.

Je m'étend à côté de lui en lui disant encore une fois ces mots qui ne veulent rien dire « je t'aime Harry » en me maudissant de ne pouvoir rien dire de mieux. Mais ses prunelles s'illuminent et s'éclairent de bonheur.

POV Harry 

L'ancien Malfoy n'existe plus quand je suis seul avec lui. Il ne peut retenir quelques remarques désagréables à Ron ou Hermione mais il est tellement plus gentil depuis qu'il est avec moi. Encore qu'il est plus gentil avec Hermione depuis qu'elle lui a montré qu'elle se fichait complètement de ses sous-entendus. Je me demande même s'il ne finit pas par l'apprécier. Toute l'école ne parle que de nous. Nous sommes le couples le mieux assorti qui soit de l'avis des filles et le plus bizarre de l'avis des hommes. Quoi que ce cas n'est pas une généralité puisque tous les Serpentards étaient au courant de l'homosexualité de Draco et l'acceptaient sans aucun problème. Cela leur paraissait naturel qu'il sorte avec moi puisque les opposés s'attirent.

Je sais que je suis un peu dur en disant ça mais Dray est parfois un peu froid avec moi, bien que nous ne soyons ensemble que depuis moins d'une semaine j'ai remarqué qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup quand nous sommes seuls. Il préfère le contact physique.

Hier soir… je m'en veux tellement. Il m'avait gentiment proposé de partager une nuit avec lui. Il n'avait aucune idée déplacée dans la tête mais j'ai démarré au quart de tour.

FLASH BACK 

- Dis … Harry, j'aimerai que tu reste près de moi cette nuit… tu veux bien partager mon dortoir ? 

Le sang du survivant ne fis qu'un tour. Il se mit presque à crier et Draco jeta des cops d'œil un peu partout pour s'assurer que personne n'entendait la soudaine et injustifiée colère de son petit à ami.

- Tu me prend pour ta pute ou quoi ? j'aurai du me douter que tu ne faisait ça que pour coucher avec moi !! je te déteste Malfoy ! JE TE HAIS ! 

Draco fut blesser autant parce qu'il avait employé son nom de famille que pour ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il n'avait jamais eut quelconque idée déplacée, il ne comprenait pas la colère du Gryffondor. Il ne baissa pas les yeux, il perdit son sourire gentil pour arborer son rictus arrogant et provocateur de toujours.

- Bah quand tu aura fini de te considéré comme tel et que tu sera prêt à accepter que j'ai juste envie de t'avoir près de moi tu viendra me le dire. Je ne vais pas me fatiguer à te faire comprendre que je t'aime et te respecte puisque tu ne m'écoutera pas. Cependant si tu te considère comme mon petit ami et que tu as envie de venir, ma chambre t'est grande ouverte. 

Il tourna les talons et Harry sentit toute sa rage le quitter. Il était idiot. Il retourna au dortoir de Gryffondor et se jeta sur son lit. D'accord il trouvait que Draco allait trop vite, mais il n'aurait pas du s'énerver ainsi, c'était complètement idiot et immature. Il pleura et décida qu'il irait le voir.

Il quitta le dortoir lorsque tout le monde fut partit se coucher et rejoignit la chambre personnelle du préfet de serpentard. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. A tout hasard, il prononça « Harry » et le passage s'ouvrit sur un chambre magnifique. Il se mit a pleurer, il était désolé et le fit comprendre a son amour en se jetant dans ses bras.


End file.
